Detrás de la puerta
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: Porque todo valía la pena, si antes de que volviera a amanecer, un suave beso uniera su agonía, y les diera fuerzas para otro días más, amarse en las sombras.


**Autor:** Ivychankasumi

**Pareja:** SinJa

**Tema:** "Empresa"

**Puesto por:** NekoAle

Detrás de la puerta.

._.-._. -._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

-¿Estas seguro Ja'far?- pregunto de nuevo la voz dulce y angustiada detrás del teléfono.

-Por supuesto que si, se lo aseguro Señorita Ren- fue la respuesta comprensiva que daba siempre el albino de pecas. –He vigilado toda la semana Sinbad. Ninguna mujer ha entrado a esa oficina con intenciones mas que las de entregar un par de documentos, es todo.

-¿E-entonces porque tiene que quedarse tarde de nuevo? ¡Seguramente alguna mujer esta con él! – estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre tenían la misma incomoda y rara conversación.

-Ya se lo dije. Como siempre ha estado vagando en la oficina y tiene mucho papeleo atrasado… - dando un suspiro, volvió a hablar con un tono animado- Cuidare que vaya directo a casa, no se tiene que preocupar. – Kougyoku pareció mas satisfecha con esa respuesta, después de todo, Ja'far era un amigo de la familia tanto suya, como la de su prometido, Sinbad. Un huérfano que estudio la universidad a la par de este, consiguiendo una amistad bastante exótica, pero que ahora los llevaba a trabajar en la misma empresa.

-B-bien… Lo dejo en tus manos Ja'far… - Porque su novio, seria un gran az en las finanzas, poseedor de un talento innato que le llevo a hacer crecer su propia empresa en unos simples cuantos años, pero siempre había sido una persona de libertinas costumbres. La familia de ambos estaba mas que contenta con el futuro matrimonio que uniría tanto el negocio de la delicada peli rosa, las empresas Kou, y el del libertino peli lila, Sindria. –Llamame cuando salga, ¿Esta bien?

-Por supuesto- le regalo una risa suave. –Nos vemos, Señorita Ren-

-Hasta luego Ja'far…- y aunque seguía preocupada colgó inmediatamente después.

-… Tú…- aquel semblante dulce y amable que acababa de dar el chico de pecas, contrasto enormemente con la expresión molesto que ahora enmarcaba. -¡Eres un idiota!- le grito, golpeándolo de lleno en la cabeza con el celular en su mano, sin remordimiento alguno. -¿Acaso eres idiota?

-Agh…- el mas alto soltó las caderas de su asistente rápidamente, tratando de aliviar con sus manos un poco del dolor- Eso duele Ja'far…

-¿En serio? – dijo con cierto sarcasmo, afilando un poco mas sus cuentas. -¿Y crees que es fácil hablar con Kougyoku mientras no dejas de tocarme?-

Y Sinbad tuvo que desviar la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa. Era en su oficina personal, a altas horas de la noche, donde nadie mas podía escucharlos, que cometían la traición a una de las tantas "princesitas" de Ren Koutoku, y a la pequeña adoración de Ren Kouen. Observo con descaro al albino de pecas sentando en su escritorio, que por supuesto, ya se encontraba mostrando buena parte de su blanquecina piel ante la ausencia de su camisa, con algunos cuantos brotes de marcas, pasadas, y nuevas que formaban los labios del gran Ejecutivo. Este, sin embargo, tan solo tenia el nudo de la corbata deshecho. Tenia la mala costumbre de desvestirse al ultimo.

-Vamos, Ja'far, no te enojes conmigo… - valiéndose de una seductora sonrisa como solo el podía darlas, se acerco de nuevo al cuello del mas bajo, propiciándole una suave y provocadora mordida. –Es cruel que me trates así… Si yo solo tengo la intención de hacerte sentir bien…- murmuro, de nuevo, disfrutando de los temblores del contrario, mordiendo su lóbulo, y acariciando con su aliento toda la piel húmeda.

-¿Yo?- murmuro controlando un poco los suspiros que le hubiera gustado dar a relucir, para solo seguir tratando de desvestirlo a tientas- ¿Quién es el que muerde mientras hablo con su prometida?

-Humm~ - antes de hablar, subió sus manos al pecho del menor, apretando suavemente los rosados botones que a su merced estaban. -¿Acaso quieres que me detenga? –murmuro de nuevo, jalándolos con malicia, sabiendo era la debilidad del peli plata. Incluso disfruto el como un pequeño gemido se escapaba de su garganta.

Tragándose su orgullo, rodeo su cuello permitiéndole continuar –N-no… - su voz temblaba de nuevo, y sus cuerpo buscaba mas el calor de Sinbad. Caía de nuevo. Caía como cada vez que una reunión sorpresa o un retraso en el papeleo se daba en aquellas cuatro paredes. –Sin…-

-Eso es…- su enmielada voz entro a sus sentidos, y los congelo al instante. –Eres un buen chico Ja'far…- pero el nombrado solo se aferraba mas y mas a el, buscando absorberse de nuevo en la atmosfera que la llamada había roto.

¿Y que si se veían a escondidas? ¿Y que si estaban burlándose de la inocente peli rosa? ¿Y que si podían tener un poco de la vida del otro solo para ellos? Es difícil separar a dos corazones que se aman, por eso, aunque todo estuviera en la contra de lo que llevaban a cabo a puerta cerrada, seguirían encontrando sus miradas en las juntas, seguirían regalándose una pequeña sonrisa cuando se cruzaran en los pasillos, y seguirían mintiendo a cada ser que conocían.

Porque todo valía la pena, si antes de que volviera a amanecer, un suave beso uniera su agonía, y les diera fuerzas para otro días más, amarse en las sombras.


End file.
